The Life Of A Tuna Fish
by Shikamayuki
Summary: What If Tsuna could control his flame and what if he was best friends with Hibari? Tsuna has a mask of a loser but once Reborn shows up It all goes down to shambles. What will Tsuna do to get rid of the small baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it's Shikamayuki here! bringing you a another fan fic! if you see any mistakes...please don't be all flamin' because I have 1 finger fractured and also has a torn ligament... plus I have to have it taped to the finger next to it... I'm really only typing with 6 fingers and 2 thumbs... oh if any one wishes to beta this just ask I'm accepting any one... if not then i'll just continue to try my hardest at this...**

**I'm not to sure... But does any one want 1827ness or no parings for tsuna? you can suggest more if ya want...**

**Chapter 1 My Masked Life**

Hello! I'm Tsuna Sawada. I live the life of loser. I fail all tests, exams, and classes. I suck at all sports, I always make the team I'm on lose, no matter how many players that at pro at it I always end up making them lose some way or another. This just the way I am in the day, But at night I am totally different. The day is just my mask and the night is my true life...

"Tsuna Pass!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

Seeing a vollyball come at me, I hit the ball as if it weighted nothing like a feather onto the other side of the net. Realising I let my mask slip I inwardly cursed. "S-Sawada..." I looked up and saw the surprised faces of my classmates. "uhhh... did I do something wrong?" I put my mask back up. "Che. Sawada must of got lucky" All my classmates agreed while I sheeplessly shurged it off. I continued playing the part of the loser.

I contiuned to spread my fake bad luck and lose the game. Sports bore me more then anything else. If I did actually give effort I'd win every game I play. I prefer street brawling or fighting in general, My blood-lust could match Hibari Kyouys's when I find a strong enough opponent to fight. In secret me and him are best friends or mebe more? I really don't know any ways we go way back to when we just small kids.

After the game was over and my team lost I saw my team start to come around me, one of them just yelled "It's your fault we lost, you know!" I instantly said my appologys. I got a broom shoved into my arms " So, we want you to do the cleaning." the guy holding out the broom told me, I just stood there quietly and took the broom from the guys hand. "We want to play during our precious after-school time" They started to leave while some some on the way leaving said some things like 'were counting on you!' or 'you can do it No-Good-Tsuna!'.

I sighed, holding my broom to my chest. I looked around to see if any one was around. No one, good. I concentrated, I let my inner flame show it's self and then my athletic ablities raised. Using My flame I clean the whole gym withen 5 minutes.

"Hmm... did those herbivores leave and make you clean again?" I looked to see where the voice had come from, I let my flame disappear back inside me. "Hibari-nii!" I Dropped every thing and ran up to him, by the time the broom hit the floor I was up in the air ready to hug hibari. We both fell over, with me on top and hibari on bottem. "Do I need to bite them to death?" he asked, I shook my head no "Naww, forget about it. I'm used to it Hibari-nii!"

My true self is very uke to Hibari and very kind to my subordinates, but I'm Ice cold to outsiders. I'm a lot stronger then I look. Most enemies tend to

We both got up off each other. "Hibari-nii wanna skip classes and go to my house?" I asked him with a look of absulute cute. I could see Hibari fought back the blush he was hiding. "Fine... Lets go..." He picked me up and carried me brial style to my house.I started to blushand I could see the smirk he had on he had on his face as he jumped roof to roof, revenge sucks.

Hibari jumped off a house and to my door landing so softly that I'd give it a ranking 10 out of 10. He put me down gently, I reached into my pockets and pulled out a house key. I unlocked and opened the door "Tadaima!"(1) I yelled. "Okaeri nasai-Tsu-kun!" (2) I heard my mother Nana yell back from the kitchen, poking her head out. "Ahh! Hibari-kun! You're here too?" She said as Hibari bowed and started to walk up the stairs to my room. "I'll just go make you guys tea, so i'll be up in a sec!" My mother ran back into the kitchen. I walked up to my room, seeing hibari sitting down on my bed. "Hey Hibari wanna go to the hideout and spar later?" I randomly asked while sitting down with Hibari. "Hnnn? I guess we can, Mabe the other herbivores will be there?" Hibari then looked to the door and then I did too.

My mother almost ran through the door "Oh yea Tsu-kun, I for got to mention that I got you a Tutor also! his name is Reborn." I then intantly thought my freedom of being taken away. "No Way! I Refuse To Have A Tutor! I promis to raise my grade to 100 if you fire the tutor wright away!" I yelled back at her, Startling her a bit. "Sorry mom... It's just-" I wa then cut off by a loud voice "Caossu!" I looked down to see a... Baby?!

"I arrived 3 hours early but as a sevice I'll evaluate you now" Reborn said. I could'nt hold the laughter in after he finised what he was saying. "Pfffft! hahahaha! I w-was hahah...Wondering what kind of person hahaha... created that...aahah... Bull shit flyer! hahahaha! It's this baby!? hahahah Gotta be kidding! There nothing I can learn from a baby! hahaha!" I grabbed my side laughing it out, totally forgetting about Hibari.

"So this Tsuna...I'll have to teach him more then becoming a leader" With that said Reborn Jumped up and kicked me, Knocking me to the floor, I was begining to lose consciousness. But before I lost it completely I saw Hibari's amaused smile, then everthing went black.

When I awake I found myself lying on the floor face down. "what... Was that?" I look around and see I was alone, I hear some snoring noice to my left and then I saw the baby sleeping in a random place on the floor. I approtched him only to have my tie on my school clothes grabbed and then me being fliped around hitting the floor like a rag doll.

I instantly got up only to have a gun pointed at my face.

"I have no openings, My real job here is to make you a malfia boss." the kid said this a he put down his gun.

"But I'm already one!" I yelled out. "I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding malfia boss." Reborn totally ignored what I said and put the gun back to my head. "Hello? Is your head okay?" I asked only to get totally ignored again. "Should I shoot you once?" His stomache grumbled. "but not now." He walked away while I sigh in relief. I then backed a clean pair of clothes for tomorrow and a pair of PJ's, putting them all into a bag.

I walked down stairs, My mom taking notice of my presence says "Tsu-kun your friend went home, and what about dinner?" I intsantly replied. "I don't want it, I'm going over to Hibari's for the night see yah!" Before I walked out My mother came up to me and said "Tsu-kun Reborn's contract said he will live here until your grades go up, so try hard okay?" I nod and say my farewells and walk out of my house.

I then Jumped on my fence then on to someone's house. I looked up and saw it was a full moon. I then started jumping house to house towards Hibari's home.

The next day I was woken up at 6am, an hour and a half earlyer then when I did at home. I groaned at getting woken up early by Hibari. "Why do I have to get up this early?" I asked Hibari as I folled him into the washroom.

After spending 30 minutes getting all the usual moring things done like brushing hair, tooth brushing, eating, getting dress, etc... I asked Hibari a question "hey, Hibari-nii... Do ya think I could join the disciplinary committee? And act as your secretary? I know you wanted to get one but you don't trust any one but me to be at your side." I said this as I putted on my shoes. "Hmmm... Not a bad Idea... stay here." He left and when up stars. I hear a few bangs then something fall and break. He came back with a Black jacket that had the same red armband on it but it said secretary on it instead. "here put this on." I switched it for my yellow Namimori jacket.

"Oi Tuna, I'm going up ahead..."With that said Hibari then left the house. Hibari is the only one I let call me Tuna, resons why you ask? hmmm... When we kids at age 3-4 Hibari had a hard time saying Tsuanyoshi, he'd say it tuna-yo-he. So I told him to just call me tuna. And then he calls me that ever since.

I locked the door then closed it turning around I hear a voice say "Ciaossu!" I groaned as I looked down. "What do you want?" I asked. "I'm just going to follow you." I groaned one more. "Don't you have to go to school?" I said walking down the street. Reborn never replied. I turned around The cornner to see Kyoko Sasagawa walking down a street. I turn back thinking if she saw Reborn she'll com and annoy me, asking if he's my brother, So I hide against the wall. Reborn still there in the open. I hear a loud "Kyaaaa!" I saw her distracted and took the chance and ran down a diffrent block.

Now that i'm way out of site I go back to a walking pace and begin my treck to Namimori-middle again.

"You have a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?" Reborn said some magicly apearing out of no where. "Is that any of your business?!" He gave a look that said yes. "Thats Enough! Just Leave me Alone!" I Yelled out only to get my arm pulled behind my back.

He let go and asked me "Have you told her yet?" I instantly replie "Of course not! I don't even like her! Kyoko Sasagawa is our school's Idol! I'm not even in her league! It's usless even if I did like her!" I was halfway to school by now, I can't wait till I get to class then this baby can't bother me.

"It's finially time..." I raised my eyebrows as he grabed his gun. "Now die and confess your feelings for her." he pointed his gun to my head. "Wha!? Will you stop mocking adults already! I don't even see the point in killing me!" I Yelled at him. "You'll know when you die." with this said he shot me in the head.

**I'm... going to die... I'm now parting with the world... What a waste. If I had the will of dying, I probably would've of cought up to Hibari-nii... I'm supposed to be at his side because I'm his secretary...** **I should of done this... With a dying will...**

I fell back dead. A crown started to form around me. I felt my flame go up to the point where my body's limiters came off...I rose up screaming "REEEBRON I'M GOING TO BE BY HIBARI'S SIDE WITH MY DYING WILL!" I saw Reborn give me a confused but satisfied look. Then I took off... I wanted to stop my self but I couldn't. It was as if my mind's desire took over my body.

On my way of running I ran into some guy delivering noodles on a scooter. I banged into him falling off the road/cliff. "THIS!" I yelled as I boucned off a fence. "WON'T STOP ME!" I landed ontop of some black haired guy that I identified as Mochida-sempai. I heard a scream of fright and saw Kyoko run away, Se must of been startled. My flame Disapeared and I was soon pushed off, falling to the ground I heard the voice of Mochida say "You've got to be kidding me! You Baka!" As he walked away. I honestly don't know why he said that that.

I soon sneezed and then a bullet came out onto my hand. "A...A bullet!? So I was shot in the head after all!" some how reborn magicly apeared in frount of me and said "The dying will time lasts 5 minutes. After five minutes you revert back to normal." I screamed out a "Whaaaaat!?"

After that I proceeded to go to class. The first peroid was mathamatic's. I groaned. I don't hate the subject, it's just the teacher I dislike, He always picks on me. Well to get rid of Reborn I'll have to raise my grade... Might as well start with math. With a sigh I enter the class and take my seat by the window.

After the class was in and settled The teacher wrote some things on the board. "Okay class I want you to answer theses new questions! Yamamoto you go first." I saw Yamamoto get up and look at the question. Yamamoto struggle a bit and gave his guess and wrote it down on the board. " uhhh 32?" He said sheepishly. "Correct!" I could tell the teacher was going to give me the hardest question. The teacher erased what was on the board and put the hardest question on there. I could feel the classroom start to struggle. "Sawada! You're next!" I got up and went to the board and wrote down the answer instantly. I turn and say "2485" I gave him a the largest grin I could muster. "Wro- Wait... CORRECT!" The Students in my class gave me a surprised look except Yamamoto.

The day pretty much went the same, I answered question correctly and emotionlessly, I even won a game for my gym team. Ever one way surprised. And I felt coky until I got home and rested. My true self has finially surfaced.

**Chapter one Done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the many mistake I had in the last chapter! I'm sorry! But I'll try harder with this chapter! **

**Any ways, Please comment so I can know what paring you want! could be 27Kyoko, 5927, etc... I currently like 1827 so... any ways like I said before my finger is fractured and it's hard to type! so please don't get mad over errors! I'm going to try to make everyone x tsuna until the pairing is decided! So fear the onesided-ness!**

**Chapter 2 Mochida's Challange, Irie Shoichi , and Gokudera Hayato**

"Tsu...wa...ke...p..." I heard some small chibi-fied voice call me but I ignored it and rolled onto my side snoring away my life. "Tsu..et...up!" I once again heard the voice call for me. I groaned and started to open my eyes but instantly close them due to the light. I was about to roll over and get up but then I soon found my self fliped and banging into the floor.

"Tsuna wake up, maman made us breatfast." I had totally forgotten that the baby was here. I looked at the time "WHAAAAT!? 7am!? Why'd you wake me so early!?" I yelled at Reborn demanding to know why he woke me. "I wouldn't want maman's hardwork to go to waste." He answered then left. "uhhg... why do I have to go through this..." I said as I got up from the floor and headed down stairs to eat.

After getting my morning things done and also gathering my school stuff I was ready to leave. "Hey Mom! I'm going now see yah!" I yelled as I left.

I was sort of happy now that I could act the way I want now! but at the same time mad because I had to give up my mask. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder where my life will lead me... I sighed again. Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone, accently knocking me ontop of the other person.

"oww..." I got on to my hand and knees. "Get off me you chibi..." I heard the guy yell. I looked up to see the person I bumped into. He had grey-ish white hair, beatiful aqua colored eyes, and a nice light skin color. "Oi get off me!" I took notice on how close my face was to his, I blushed as I was pushed back.

Falling onto my bottom I heard the guy swear and walk off. I sighed and got up, bushing off the dirt of my pants I continued to walk down the street to my school.

I arrived at school. I walked into the classroom. Everyone went silent and turned there attentions to me. "What?" I asked. I saw Yamamoto get up and walk to me. "Ne, Tsuna how come you picked a fight with the kendo captain?" Kendo captain? who is that again? hmm... Oh right it's Mochida-sempai... I put on my mask and soon replied "uhh... all I did was fall and land ontop of him... I never thought he would take it that seriously..." I made sure to stutter a bit when I talked. "well might as well be a man and go try to win!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the gym before I could protest.

After fakely trying to escape I was pushed into the gym. I looked back to see Yamamoto give me an encouraging smile. I sighed and walked into the middle of the gym. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU BAKA STALKER!" He gave me a death glare as he said this. "Che, stuck up bastard..." I muttered under my breath as he starting babbling on somthing about pride. "-God may forgive a peice of shit like you, but I won't!! I shall smite you!" That was all I heard of what he said.

I gave a board look and then sneezed. He seemed to take this as an insult, He then ponited his kendo stick at my face. "You may have suddenly got smart all of a sudden but I bet your athletic skills are still the same!" He then gave me a smug smirk. "You're a novice at kendo. So if you can get an Ippon off me, then you win! If you can't you must leave this school and I win!" He then pointed his stick to Sasagawa Kyoko. "Also The prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

I groaned at Mochida-sempai's idiotic-ness. "But I don't want her! If I win you can still have her but instead of having her may I have you?" I then realised what I said, I blushed deeply. He gave me a look of disbelief. "N-no! that's not what I ment! What I ment was that I want you to become my servant." His look calmed down a bit but some of it still remained. "Hmm... you fcking chibi... I'll agree if you agree to my terms." I gave him a nod. "If I win then you MUST be my slave and I get Kyoko!" I gave him a long stare thinking if I should agree. "I accept your terms." I then walked up to the people who were carrying my armor and kendo stick.

I kept my back facing Mochida. "Don't you...underestamate me" I then incresed my flame to where all my limiters came off and then grabbed the armor that Mochida prepared with one hand lifting it like nothing. While I was puting on the armor I then noticed the surprised look that Mochida and some of the Kendo members were giving me. "What?" I asked as I strapped the last strap and grabed my kendo sick.

I walked to the middle of the room and then turned to the referee. "When does the match star-" I was then hit at the back of my head. "Ha this is much easier then I thought!" I heard him say. I looked towards him, blood coming down the side of my head. I let my flames go higher to the point where my eyes started to turn a bright orange. "That was a dirty trick Mochida-kohai..." I then started to use my speed advantage to attack him.

I slamed my sword on to the back of his armor, sending him flying forwards. Before he even hit the floor I slammed my fist into his stomach area part of his armor. This time I let him hit the floor. I then jumped ontop of him and straddled his hips. I stared to rip off his armor.

I was currentally holding his kendo stick and his chest plate armor. "Is this enough?" I asked the referee, The referee did not put up my side of the flag so I took that as a no. I then proseeded to rip off Mochida's clothing like it was noting but paper until he was in nothing but his boxers. "There, is this okay now?" I asked once more but still no flag going up. I sighed. "H-hey! aren't you going to s-stop him!" Mochida yelled. I then riped off his underwear.

I heard the whole school ghasp. I then covered up Mochida's privet part (Or maby it's not so privet so more, I really couldn't careless...) with what's left over of his clothing. I once again looked to the Referee. "Okay do you want to be nexr?" I then gave him a very hard glare. My red flag instantly when up.

"Oi Mochi-chan, Your now my servant. But be glad that I treat my subordinate's with care." I got up off him and then tied my jacket around his waste before he could run off. "Return this next morning at 7am" I then gave him my adress and street. "Oh and also washed." With that said I was then lifted up into the air by the students of my class. "WOW Tsuna! What did you do to get such strength!?" My classmates asked. I then retured to my loser mask. "Uhh.. I trained with Kyouya-nii." I said truthfully. After all the question were answered I then decided to skip the rest of the day and go home, but before I could Yamamoto came running up to me. "Hey Tsuna, who is this kyouya-nii?" I turned to him and put my index finger to my lips. "It's-a-secret!" I the ran off leving him with a clueless but happy smile.

On my way to home I decied to go out to have some fun, so I decided to head to walk to the shoping area of town. Once I got to a really busy street I saw some red-haired guy with glasses reading a book, I also saw that he didn't notice the light changing to green while he was walking across the street. I continued to walk the other direction of the guy until I heard someone scream outloud. "WATCH OUT!!" I then looked to see a car come towards the guy, who still didn't notice anything.

I turned up my flame to the highest point it could go. _"danmit! I won't make it in time for the both of us to get through there with out getting hit!"_ I thought as I then pushed the kid out of the way so he wouldn't get ran over.

All I really remember was the pain, screaming, that idiot redhead with the glasses, and being taken to the hospital. After that my memory get kinda fuzzy and then I blacked out.

"Sawada-dono..." I heard a voice say. The darkness started to fade. "Huh? Yamamoto go get Nana! Tsuna is starting to wake!" I heard the same voice yell. When I felt more alive I opened my eyes and sat up. I twitched in pain. "where am... I?" I then looked around and saw it was a white room, my guess that it was the hospital. "Thank Kami that you're awake!"I looked down to see the redhead guy I saved.

I sighed and moved ignoreing the pain. "WHAT-" I bonked the guy on the head leaving a bump."-WERE YOU THINKING WALKING OUT ON A STREET AND NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE LIGHTS!" I demanded. He just sat on his chair and rubbed his head. giving me a pathedic look. I sighed once more and rolled my eyes. "Okay i'm sorry for hitting you on the head, but seriously... you could've died." I then sat back into the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry... But you could've died to-" his was cut off by some one slamming the door open. "Tsu-kun!" I was then glomped by my mother, my face landing into her brests. "Mom! s-stop it!" I cried out as she pulled away. "I'm sorry but when I heard that you were hospitalized... I was just so worried!" I could see that my mom was trying hard to not glomp me again. "Yo Tsuna!" I looked to the door and saw Yamamoto coming in through the door with someone following behind him.

"Tuna, how're you feeling...?" Once I heard that voice I instantly jumped out of my bed and into the arms of My best friend, aka Hibari. "Tuna, watch out you may open up your wounds." He said as he cought me and was holding me up from under my arms, legs just hanging there limply."But Hibari-nii! I can't help it! every time I see you I just want to hug you out of greatfulness that you've stayed with me for this long!" I then tried to hug him again. Hibari was still holding me as far away as possible to stop me from doing so.

I looked behind me to see all the crazed faces of every one. I was then let down. "umm... so how long was I out for?" I asked. "About 9 hours..." The rehead replied. "Really? So what was my damage?" I asked again. "Surprisingly you suffered no internal injuries but only a few lacerations on your chest and arms." Yamamoto said with a smile "Really?" I then looked into my shirt and also check my arms. "I guess I survived it somehow because of my cool ability. I guess thats the why I survived with minimal damage!" I said shockingly surprised. "Uhh well the doctor said as soon as you wake you can get discharged." The redhead told me. "Any ways kid, what's your name?" I asked. "Uhh...I-Irie Shoichi" He stumbled over the words. "Hey you don't have to be scared of me! Anyways you can go home now...Hey mom lets go back!" I then said.

**--****LOL PAGE BREAK****--**

**A few days later...**

"The Mafia boss... A leader who rules a criminal organization"

"Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, will to risk even his own life, for his family, surrounded by respect and admiration of all."

"Seen as a hero by children of the slums..." I then had a gun pointed to my head. "Oh is that right?" Reborn asked. "H-hey! You're the once who's making me read this!" I struned and yelled. "Read it every morning. Because you are the guy will become the 10th generation boss." I then intantly yelled "JEEZ! Are you deaf!? I am already the boss of a well known malfia group in the town of Namimori!" I yelled while grabing Reborn, Increasing my flame I pulled out a metal chain.

"Tsuna what are you-" Before Reborn could even say anything I wraped him up in layers of chains and then locked it up with a heavy duty lock. "Heheh! How does it feel to be at my mercy?!" I gave him a shit eating grin. A bubble then came out of Reborns nose. "Aughhh! Damnit!" I yelled. I stuck Reborn in my closet on a pile of clothes and shut the door.

I looked down a saw a black book on the floor opened on a random page. "Tsuna's Schedule" I read aloud. "Morning... Introduction of the transfer student...Afternoon... Vollyball Tournament..." _danm that Reborn... I bet he did something to the players to make me go into playing with the others I bet."_ I thought as I looked at the clock. "Still 7:29am..." I sighed. "I guess I will go to the park..." I then walked out of the house and into the park.

In the park I layied down on a bench. I was begining to drift asleep. I was then awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. "Tsuna-nii! Wake up!" I heard the person sigh. "Were Going to be late if you sleep any longer! wake up!" Instantly shot up, most likely skareing the person away. My flame was showing and my eyes were orange. I gave the poor plthedic person who woke me from my slumber a death glare. I grabed the person by the shirt and held him or her up.

"T-tsuna... NII!!" I looked at the person I was holding up and I saw Irie, I instantly let him down. My flame then diminished "Irie! I'm so sorry!" I bowed then looked at my watch, it was 8:52am. I the slipped back into my mask. "HIIII!? Oh no I'm going to be late!" Before I ran off I felt Irie grab my wrist. "Wai-"Irie tried to say as I ran off with Irie hanging onto my arm for dear life.

When we arrived at school I then pulled the breaks on running, Leaving Irie all disoriented. "Uhh... sorry again Irie-chan..."I said that as a small insult to his pride. "I-i-it's okay T-tsuna-nii..." He said as he stumbled off to his classes. I then left to go to my class.

When I got to my class I was bombarded with students asking me to join there clubs. "Uhh sorry but I have to go to my vollyball turnament this afternoon so I can't join any today..." I replied. After listening to the awws and whines I sat down.

When class started the school anthom played and then the announcements. I sighed when the teacher started talking. "- and now today class we have a new student. Gokudera will you please step in?" The teacher now cought my interest. I looked up and saw a silver haired boy walk in. I saw him directly give a glare at my face...I wonder why... WAIT! I know he's the guy I fell onto! He must hold grudges..."Gokudera was studing overseas in Italy, Now Gokudera your seat it over-" Gokudera ignored the teacher and directly walked towards me. "Che fcking chibi..." I heard him say as he kocked over my desk and me. I got up and dusted myself off and put my things back togther.

I walked out after class only to bump into some ghetto seniors "Ouch... I might have broken a bone..." They all gave me glares of death. I ran away with them on my tail. I led them to the back of the school, where no one will find me or them, I now ran into a dead end. "No where left to run..." I let my head drop. "Che, you think I will allow you to bump into me and let you get away with it?" I said loud enough for them to hear. "Huh? What are you talking about loser?" I heard them say, I looked up flame on my head, eyes the color of flames.

"If you don't know who I am just by my fire then... Death shall have you..." I could see the fear in one of the three's eyes. "I-i-i-it's Fira Flame!! The one who kills his oppents and never leaves a trace left of them!" The one that was scared said while running away. _"Is this one the rumors about me? all I do is just give them a good beating and scare them away to different towns. And also what is with that lame name? Fira... Shounds girlish..."_

I then looked to them.I grabbed both by the shirts and held both of them up. "Do I have to bite you to death?" clearly stealing Hibari's line and also going along with the rumor. "N-no! Here take this as a gift of friendship!" One of them sliped off one of there metal blands on their arm, holding up for me to take. I let them down and took it, they turned around. I grabbed there shirts before they ran away. "Hey after school come my house" I told them my number and street. "If you don't come I'll hunt you down and skin you alive and feed it to my pet bird." I said as I let them go.

I see some one come around the cornner. "So you're a bully that bullies others..." I looked and saw Gokudera. "Wait i'm not a bully! They tried to bully me!" I then slipped back into my mask. "But your are wearing one of the students bands that I saw him wearing earlyier." He turned around and gave me the meanest glare I'v ever seen. "If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th, the family is finished!" I turned my flame still flaming. "So you want to become the 10th generation huh..." I looked towards him. "Yes, I refuse to accept someone like you to become the 10th! I'm more fitting them someone like you!" I smirked, showing my inner bloodlust. "So then lets fight for that right!" I yelled towards him. "Then... DIE RIGHT HERE!" Gokudera pulled sicks of dynamite out from some place and lit them, throwing them at me.

I grabbed the dyinemite freezing them in my hand with my zero ponit ice. "Wait! How 'bout we fight for something?" I ask, hateing to win with out getting something out of it. "hmm...? Like what?" he answered while pulling out a smoke and lighting it. "How 'bout who ever wins gets to do what ever they want with the loser? sound fair?" I ould see Gokudera was thinking. "Fine, so now let.. get it on!" He thew more dynamite at me, I dodged it by moving to the side with lighting speed. _"Damn... A dead end... if he trys that again i'll get hit..."_ I looked back towards him. "This is it..." He then threw more dynamite. _"danm the only way to take care of this mess is to defuse the bombs..."_ I then started to make knifes in my hands with my ice. I threw some of the knifes, cutting off spark on the dynamite sticks.

After finishing defusing all the dynamite "What the...grrrr... Thry this! Double the bombs!" He now threw twice as many bombs. _"Shit..."_ I inwardly cursed. I made lots of knifes again, throwing them left and right then using my speed to grab the rest of the dynamite, freezing them.

"Is that all you got?" I asked. I saw a small tick on his forehead start to grow. "Triple the bombs!" he yelled before he tossed them at me accdently drop one and then them all. "SHIT!" he yelled. I sighed, I closed my eyes. The ground around me started to freeze and turn into ice. My ice reached the bombs freezing them. I opened my eyes and walked to to the student.

"Do you give up?" I asked. "I was mistaken!" He yelled takening me by surprise. "Wha..." I fall over onto my butt. "You're the one who's fit to be the boss!" He went down on his knee's bowing his head to me. "10th I'll follow you!" He put up his head and also said this with a blush. "Command me to do anything!" I got back into my posture and then gave him a look into the eye. "Welcome to the family Melody, Gokydera Hayato..."

"What? I thought you were Vongola the tenth!" Gokudera's happy face then turned into a worrisome look. I then remembered something about Reborn saying something about me bing Vongola tenth or somthing. "I am the tenth but-" I was cut off to a kick to my face. "Ciaossu!" I saw it was Reborn, I wonder how he got out of those chains... "Tsunayoshi is Vongola the tenth but he also in another group called Melody..." Gokudera's look was then restored. "Juudaime! I never knew you were the boss of two Mafia's!" I then rolled my eyes. "Why don't we go back to class..." I started to walk away. "Juudaime! wait for me!" Gokudera ran up to me like he was my new best friend or something. This was going to a long day I could tell...

**End of chapter 2**

**Also this IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'V EVER WROTE! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! BOO YEAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait guys! it's because of studying for stupid exams then after that the exams! I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry that this is going to be a short chapter! I wanna do another hitman reborn fan fic... Also fear the slight crossover! oh yeah.. since no one is voting for a pairing i'm just going to go with every one xTsuna but it'll mostly be 1827.**

**Chapter 3 Melody**

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. "_what was with today?"_ I asked myself. I sighed again and got up, walking to the closet. "Hm.. where is it..." I mumbled as I looked in a cornner. "Found ya..." I pulled out a long red cape that had a hood, on the back "It's been awile since I wore you..." I put the cape on. "I guess I'll wait for the newcomers to come..." I said while looking at the metal band on my arm, thinking back to the people that I defeated today.

"Tsu-kun! Some boys are here for you!" I heard my mother yell from down the stairs. "Okay mom i'm comming!" I pulled my hood over my head and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hello, newcomes." I said in a dark cold voice. "W-we came here just like you ordered..." the one who spoke treambled. "Follow me..." I then jumped over them and ran down the street at a speed that they could catch up at. "h-hey wait!" I heard another say as the tried to catch up.

I eventually led them to a wearhouse, I looked around. seeing nothing I knocked on the door in a certain pattern. A slot in the door opened, showing yellow-orange colored eyes.

"Password?"

"Baroque"

"Come on in boss..." I heard some thing unlock.

The word Baroque is a term derived from the Portuguesse word "barroco" which means distored pearl, I chose this name because one the family I'm in is mostly Portuguesse, two there were alot of destortion in this family in earlyer times, I'll tell you more when I get the chance... I snapped back to reality.

"Welcome to Club Melody, well it's kinda of like a club but it is also one of the Melody's hide outs." I said as we walked in. I turned around and looked behind me, I saw the newcomers gaping at the 'club'. "But how can this be a hide out?" I heard one of them say. "you'll find out later..."

On the out side of the wearhouse it looks like a building that is falling apart, with boarded up windows and broken glass. But on the inside was a dance floor, wet bar, colored lights going around back and fourth hitting the smoke giving the club a fun look. "Follow me" I said grabing one of the men's shirts and draging them to another room.

The room I pulled them into looked like a simple office. on the floor was a large red carpet with the symbol of Melody. The symbol ice shaped flame. There was two black leather couches on the sides of the walls, a book shelf near the right side couch, my desk at the back (being ever so clean and neat), There was a big tv near the couch on the left side, and pictures of the prevoius 9 bosses of the family Melody.

"Welcome to my office, Now will you please have a seat on one of the black couches please?" I said this as I went go sit at my desk. "I have come to ask you'll join my family, I want you to join because I see potential in all three of you for the ability of ice, which is our trade mark just like Vongola's is the orangle flame."

I clasped my hands together and gave them a serious look. "So what'll it be? Salvation or distortion? I wouldn't really want to destort those bodies of yours..." I say in a cold and almost muderious voice. "S-salvation!" They all said at once. "Okay then I'll test you, the first order is to kill the person next to you..."

All three looked at each other and gave a very distant look. one o them put their head down "Sorry I just can't kill him... He's just like a brother to me..." I saw the other give a greatful look "I also do not want to kill him either..." The last one rose up "No matter what you do I'll never kill Them! I grew up with them and we have been through the worst to the bestest time to gether! nothing you say will change that" he yelled at me.

I only smiled. "You passed!" They gave me a look of disbelief and dumbfoundedness(is that a word!? oO) . "W-what?" I let my hood drop, letting my smile show. "Welcome to Melody!" I got out from my desk and walked up to them. "Take this as proof of being part of Melody." I handed them 3 earings, They looked like a round diamon but it was actually zero point ice, and also a piercing gun. "Huh" I heard them say one after the other. "Pierce a part of your body with this, It's a small price compared to dying." I gave them a ressuring smile.

"Bang!" The door slamed open. "Tuna!" all heads look towards the door. "Why...Did...You...Come...Here...By...Yourself!?" It was Hibari who yelled, giving off a muderious aura. "Sorry but-" I was cut off my dodging a tonfa coming my way. "So you wanna play hard huh?" I say as I dodged again. "I don't really want to feak out our newcomers...SO I'LL END THIS QUICK!" I grabbed Hibari's wrists and froze them together then I froze his legs to the ground.

"Let.. Me.. Go... You-" Before he was able to call me a hervibore I taped his mouth shut.

I turned back to the others. "Now where were we?" I saw there even more dumbfounded. "What? Did I say something?" They shook there heads no. "Okay could you please start the piecing? I kinda have to get back before 9pm... or my mom will worry..." I rub the back of my head sheepishly and watch them fall to the floor laughing. "Just because I'm a boss doesn't mean I don't have a curfew!" I yelled blushing.

I heard a shatter behind me. "Sawada... I'll for give you this time but..." I found my self hit in the head, knocked out.

**END!**

**I'm really sorry it's so short but i'm getting kinda out of Ideas here! So help me out by kidna suggesting? Well the next fan fix that I plan on making is One where TYL tsuna gets sent into the past when he gets killed by malifiore( I cannot spell TT)**


End file.
